In range finding applications, a receiver can utilize information extracted from messages received from one or more transmitters to determine the transit time of each message. A distance to each transmitter can be determined from the transit time given the known propagation speed of electromagnetic radiation, and a position of the receiver, at least relative to the transmitters, can be determined via triangulation. One example of a range finding application is the Global Positioning System.